


White Hart 白色雄鹿

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Emperor Hux, M/M, Suicide, here you go have some goddamn pain, lord protector Kylo Ren, 协助自杀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概:<br/>“被我以袍，荣我以冠。感永生之渴切于吾怀。”*<br/>——最终，反抗军的成功让皇帝别无选择。 </p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hart 白色雄鹿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Hart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318583) by [versus_versus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versus_versus/pseuds/versus_versus). 



**White Hart 白色雄鹿**

By versus_a_blank_page

 

作者前言：

 _昨天我们一直在聊_ _“_ _协助自杀_ _”_ _梗_ _……_ _我满脑子都是安东尼与克莉奥佩特拉，于是就_ _……_ _脑补了反抗军攻入城堡后步步紧逼，皇帝_ _Hux_ _无处可逃的梗。他接受了他的命运，我只能想到莎士比亚那句_ _“_ _被我以袍，荣我以冠。感永生之渴切于吾怀。_ _”然后是Kylo_ _最后一次为他更衣，饱含爱意，一举一动都透着肃穆。还有温柔的吻。梗来自：_ _[betweenheroesandvillains](http://betweenheroesandvillains.tumblr.com/) _

**噢。好的。就这么写。**  

一开始只是个短文，结果一下子变得这么长了。现在，让被榨干情感的我缩成一个球状。

噢顺便，我还给你们做了个歌单，在这儿：[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/versus-a-blank-paper/gravitational-collapse-turned-supernova) 

 

—

 

    “白色雄鹿，在多种文化的传说中扮演着重要的角色……圆桌骑士传奇中将其描述为善于反复逃脱追捕的生物。对动物的追捕代表着人类的精神追求，追捕白鹿也代表骑士出发探寻的时刻临近了。”*

 —————————————————————————————

   守护者找到皇帝时，他正端坐在玫瑰园中，膝头摆着一块休眠的数据板。

   这场景如此宁静，以致旁人无法察觉任何端倪。园中的玫瑰正赶上绽放初期，刚透出一点儿色彩，带着未来数日将获新生的消息。偶有鸟儿或蝴蝶振翅，轻轻扬动空气。这些绮丽生物是他亲手毁掉的星球上独有的物种，它们被单独保存在最后的乐土免于灭绝。Kylo大步跑来，苦恼在脸上一览无余。“Hux，他们正在……”

   “我知道。帮我做些事情？”这是句询问，而非命令。Hux满脸倦色，精疲力尽。那天早晨他没有修饰面容，因为既未安排会见要人，也不打算公开露面。他素来苍白的皮肤变得近乎透明，浅色的斑点下血管清晰可辨。他的眼周蒙着阴翳，和往常一样浅而明显，但现在的他憔悴且枯瘦。

即使大权在握，压力也让他的躯体日益不堪重负。担任将军时他的身形细瘦，但肌肉结实，恰到好处。而作为皇帝，他却由精干变为彻底的瘦削，无论Kylo如何尝试，他也无法出于良知，将Hux保护起来。

 ————————————————————————————— 

   皇帝的寝宫始终井井有条，唯一暗示山雨欲来的东西是一只空着的雕花玻璃花瓶，那儿通常插满鲜花，来自皇帝精心打理的温房。他几乎是狂热地保留着一切来自霍斯尼亚星系的植物，搜集所有被带离原产地的样本，雇佣专人克隆碎片来使它们复生。Hux崛起于杀戮与毁灭，却一直试图制造着不朽之物。权力加身是一种重负，而从各种细小处，他试图减少自己造成的损失。可惜这份努力永远不够，夜夜伴他入梦的，是亿万次死亡堆积的重量。

   他脱下大衣，抚平底下的轻衫，拿出衣橱中的白色礼服。在他着手为自己更衣前，Kylo抓住了他的手，稳稳握着外套的领口。

   “请允许我？”

   外套被从他手中抽走，抻开，好让他的躯体滑入。尽管礼服两侧都有垫肩，但他依然能感受到Kylo正紧紧抓着他的肩膀，直到对方放手去取腰带。Hux迟钝地思考着对方是否有意安抚自己，又或者Kylo只是想要打消他的疑虑。

   随后Kylo帮他更衣，开始一整套自己再熟悉不过的流程，他在他颊上、颈上印下轻吻，但一直避开了嘴唇。从意识到互生情愫到Hux登基之间，这段短暂的日子里Kylo总是在清晨请求为他更衣，企盼在两人双双戴上面具指挥第一秩序前，能获得片刻的温柔时光。

   而即使Hux竖起屏障，Kylo依然能够读到他脑中的计划。叛军决不能抓住他们中的任何一个。若要帝国得以维系，所有在监禁中可能暴露的秘密必须随皇帝一同死去。

   Kylo调整着腰带与肩带。这一回，两人间蔓延的沉默几乎是难以忍受的。它诉说着：一切就到此为止了。白色礼服给Hux惨白的皮肤添上几分暖调的奶油色，深红色肩带和金色衬线与他的头发形成了强烈的对比。而那镀着金月桂叶带着尖顶的皇冠，就躺在一片布料之上，等着他最后一次加冕。

   沉默最终被打破。“你真的打算这么做？”

   Hux锐利地看着他。“我别无选择。”

   “你可以逃离……”Kylo的语气毫无波澜，他们彼此心知肚明，这都只是象征性的应和。

   “哈。不，宇宙中没有他们找不到的藏身之处，尤其是那位最后的绝地还在身后穷追不舍。”他似乎真的在考虑这个，“此外，这也折辱了帝国——它的皇帝，怎么能是个懦夫？绝对不能。但如果我为保守秘密献出生命……”

   “你打算最后做一次公开演讲。来防止反抗军为了自身利益曲解你的死。”

   “没错。”

   Kylo似乎在内心交战片刻，随后不情愿地点头表示了接受。“我可以为你做些什么？”

   “帮我录音。等一切结束后，替我动手。如果和爆能枪爆头相比，原力能做到不痛不痒的话。”看到Kylo因为愈发强烈的恐惧而失去血色，Hux扭曲而不带任何笑意的微笑变成一副苦相，

   “你不能这么严肃地对我提出这种要求。”

   Hux抿着唇，皮肤因为过于细瘦而松弛下来。“如果你想证明自己确实能帮上什么，就给我这份最后的馈赠。别逼我自己动手。”他走向梳妆台，抓起一盒用于修饰容颜的粉末，快速扫刷着遮盖青色的眼窝。“等我想好演讲内容，我会让你帮我润色。”

 ————————————————————————————— 

   Kylo手心不稳地为皇帝戴上皇冠。Hux闭着眼睛，无法面对对方黑暗而幽深的凝视。随着一个谨慎而虔诚的动作，他的额角承受住了这份重量。皇帝就在皇冠之下昂首面对自己的末日。

   他睁开眼睛，发现Kylo已经背转身去，兴许是无法直视即将到来的残忍现实。

   帝国行将陷落，而正如谚语说的，此刻“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”*。Hux深呼吸了一次：“我还有一个请求。”

   “第一个还不够艰难吗？”

   “我死后，帝国大抵会走向覆没。你和我一样心知肚明。我不会向叛军提供任何可能将帝国斩草除根的信息。一切必须井然有序，而反抗军希望看到的正是混乱。我不希望帝国的残余因为我而一同垮台。”

   “然后？”

   “我也不想毁了你。我希望你离开帝国。”

   抛弃效忠已久的一切，这个念头剧烈摇撼了Kylo的内心。这也许是个病态的玩笑？然而不是：Hux用白日般清明的目光俯视着他。“什么……？”

   “全部抛开。你可以直接……消失。”他停下来，换了口气，“几年前你曾说过，有时原力使用者的尸体会直接化为乌有。”

   Kylo缓慢地点了点头。“……是的？”

   “我们可以伪造你的死亡，让叛军暂时找不到你的踪迹。”

   “没有你我不会这么做。”

   Hux，不，皇帝，给了他一抹苦笑。“我自出生就命属帝国和军团。而你的使命……更伟大。也更优越。”他顿了顿，面具落下，Kylo得以窥见皇帝身份掩藏下那个真实的人类，“你的潜力一直远胜于庞大机械的一隅。但我是王，而他们已经将了我一军。”

   Hux伸出手来，轻触Kylo脸上的伤痕。这份古怪的情感表达几乎要将Kylo的心脏从胸腔中撕开。“我希望你活下去，试着找到没有Snoke、军团或是帝国干扰的另一重人生。”

   “你这是判我终身陷于痛苦。”

“我只是希望你可以按自己的意愿而活。这并非刑罚，而是赦免。我知道该怎么做，怎么拖住叛军的脚步。”

 —————————————————————————————

    录音时Hux保持着沉着冷静。他声明即将结束自己的性命以保护帝国的残余，表达自己对帝国未来的愿景，以及对防止叛军得到他尸体的意愿。接着是一点托词，表明Kylo Ren，曾经的Ben Organa-Solo，卓越的守护人与原力使用者，已选择自尽，并作为原力使用者肉身消失。一贯沉着自控的皇帝在宣布决定时有些失常。所有人都知道谣传中他与守护者的秘密关系，而看到广播影像的人全都信以为真，如果不是为了爱人之死而悲恸，一个已然铁石心肠的人如何还会心弦铮铮呢？

    一切都很完美，颇具说服力。当然这骗不过反抗军中少数几个原力使用者，但只需避开将军、天行者，和那个拾荒人，Kylo就有机会消失在宇宙的尽头。知道Kylo的旧日身份会打消他们的杀意，给他挣来一个好的开端。这就够了。

 ————————————————————————————— 

   接下来，Hux凝视着他，双眸澄澈，目光锐利，一如他们初遇那日。但即便如此，Kylo也能够感知他的恐惧——不完全源于死亡，也来自他自身在缓慢、痛苦中死去时会产生的反应。Kylo读取他如翻弄书页，但他依然想藏起自己的思想：Hux害怕自己缓慢地死去会伤害到Kylo。无论如何打压，令人不适的焦虑还是在他内心纠结。

   “如何？下定决心了？我们开始吧？”

   Kylo面色苍白起来，情绪清清楚楚写在脸上。他举起一只手，像是要用原力扼住对方。Hux看到他的手颤抖起来，感受着彼此之间那种张力。接着，很长的一段时间里，Hux感到他在搜索自己的脑海，像一股狂乱的激流那样拼命翻找着可以占为己有的记忆片段。Hux太累了，再也无法在Kylo绕过它们，最后一次试图改变他的主意时维持自己的心墙了。“你在害怕。”

   “所有人都畏惧死亡，蠢货。否则他们就是在说谎。此外，要是你不在我该死的脑子里，你也没法下这个判断。”他试着听起来语带愤怒，但话一出口却软化下来，因为Kylo在他眼前，浑身颤抖，姿势僵硬而犹豫。

   “我下不了手。”

   Hux深吸一口气，慢慢点头。“那么，我自己来。”他心中的恐惧似乎涨了几分，恍如黑洞打开一个虚无的入口。“首先，一杯酒。来稳住我的双手。虽然我也不可能失手。”他知道自己是本摊开的书，而Kylo几乎是在躲闪着他残忍的话语，“别这么看着我。一直以来，你才是那个拿死亡开玩笑的人。到了这种时候，别告诉我你没法面对我的死亡。”

   怀着一种古怪的超然，Kylo看着他拿来酒瓶和两个杯子，枪支始终摆在近旁。他用颤抖的手起开瓶塞，倾倒酒液，瓶子已经半空。他拿给Kylo的那杯呈现出深厚的血色，是Hux异常钟爱的设拉子葡萄酒*。香气浓烈致密，带着一丝黑胡椒的辛辣。

   Hux递出另一杯的同时从自己杯中抿了一口，希望在Kylo的凝视下稳住自己的手。那里的微微抖动让酒漾起涟漪，仿佛他们亲手建立的帝国从核心传出第一缕震颤。

   Kylo攥紧手中的器皿，但没有立刻饮下。相反，他大步朝前到几乎太近，夺取Hux的双唇——为将死之人送上最后一吻。它温暖、鲜活，满怀绝望，似乎即将成为永恒，似乎他们可以将一切永远留在这一刻。

   当他们终于分开的时候，Kylo的心底深处摇撼起来，像是将Hux的恐惧占为己有。也许他的确这么做了——因为此刻，面对自己选择的命运，Hux变得异常平静。Hux曾告诫Kylo：美酒历经多年方才成熟，而他无视了它，一口吞下大半的酒。现在，哪怕是Hux逆耳的指摘，都成了他喜爱并急于抓住的东西。

   他啜饮着，俯视着杯子，长叹一声。尽管他无比希望Kylo留下，但这份渴望于彼实在过于残忍。“你走吧。我自己可以解决。”

   “不。你不必坚持。”Kylo的手透过厚厚的奶油色衣料，在他胸口散发暖意，给他安慰。第一股疼痛刺穿肩部的感觉几乎是种解脱，尽管它尖锐到令Hux打翻了手中的酒，那些液体鲜血般染红了礼服的前襟。Hux睁大了眼睛，看着Kylo放在他胸前的手。对方紧绷着，调动原力阻止Hux的心脏继续跳动。

   “不会太久。”

   “谢谢。”话在嘴边带上了颤音，他的腿失了力气，Kylo扶着他慢慢倒下。那顶皇冠因为Kylo拥紧他，试图给予尽可能多的安慰的动作而歪斜下来。

   Hux走得不急，两人间的联结始终清晰而残忍。Kylo曾夺取过无数性命，却没有一个是以如此亲密的方式进行的，他几乎能感到自己也正在随之一同死去。他从未体会过原力联结下的死亡，那种自身一同游移，消逝的感觉……但是不，一切只是Hux的意念。Kylo只能紧紧挤压那颗心脏，直到它终于停止跳动——那种慌乱的扑扑挣动被完全压制在原力之中。思绪在Hux的脑海急遽流淌，从揪心的哀恸到后悔，从对未知的恐惧到令人心惊的纯粹愉悦：他即将离去。

   Hux的意念闪得太快，几乎没有一个能被完整捕捉下来。最终，无比短暂的一瞬，宁静降临。

   联结破碎了，另一端现在空无一物。

   Kylo的内里坍塌了，无可避免的悲剧如超新星爆炸一般地击碎了他。

 —————————————————————————————

   终于恢复自制后，他将Hux放在盖着鲜红绸缎的床上，时间仿佛凝聚于此，完全停滞。

   这一步必须完整无缺，不管该死的反抗军是否步步紧逼。他们总会闯进这里，如果赶在Kylo完成之前进来，他们会死无葬身之地。

     房内的所有玻璃都已化为齑粉，家具破碎，四壁出现细细的裂痕。原力的可怖冲击对皇帝的寝宫造成了巨大的破坏，遗留下来的仅有残渣。他戴在Hux头上的皇冠，尖端缠住了几缕丝线。肩带，以及胸前毫无生气的红色酒渍，让Hux看起来像是他童年记忆中的某个幻影，一个盛年夭折，身处领主、淑女、骑士与国王传说中的人物*。他几乎忘了这份记忆尚停留在他的脑海。

   那是只白色雄鹿。他小时候听过这个传说，别人告诉他，寻找白色雄鹿象征着事物的开端。然而为何在他眼中，此刻不像起始，更像终焉？

   一次赦免。Hux说这是一次赦免。离开帝国，开辟自己新的生活。他感到自己仿佛被赋予了使命：没有Snoke，军团或是帝国，完全按自己的意愿而活。而要背弃这些，意味着他要背弃自身、姓名和所有赋予他身份的东西。还有冰冷、无情的黑暗面支配下他所爱的那个人。这仿佛是个无理的请求，但也许他可以试着为之一搏。

   后来，一位无名之人从这里离开。他弃置了前半生的一切，仅带走了一枚戒指——那上面印着皇帝的纹章。

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 谁来帮我纠正一下我的三观。  
> 我的tumblr账号是versus-a-blank-paper。  
> 欢迎各种提问、评论和纠错！
> 
> 译注：  
> 注1：这句话原文：“Give me my robe, put on my crown; I have Immortal longings in me.”，出自莎翁的戏剧《安东尼与克莉奥佩特拉》（1606）第五幕第二场。译者有些犯懒，只是自己随手译了一下，未借鉴大家之译笔，万望读者海涵。  
> 注2：在亚瑟王与圆桌骑士的传说中，骑士高文（Gawain）曾与其兄弟一同追捕白鹿。  
> 注3：这句的原文是“a Captain goes down with his ship”，应该有更好的处理方法，但是我一时半会儿想不起来了。  
> 注4:设拉子是酿造葡萄酒的知名葡萄品种，酿出的酒体色深，丰厚紧实，由于单宁含量较高，口感比较酸涩。Hux喜欢的算是“重口味”葡萄酒品种了，放在这里挺合适。  
> 注5：盛年夭折和后面的“传说”一句均暗指亚瑟王和圆桌骑士传说。


End file.
